


open-door policy

by youngtiredandhorny



Series: detroit get kinky: kinktober edition [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quiet Sex, Wall Sex, ish, they try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtiredandhorny/pseuds/youngtiredandhorny
Summary: kinktober day 3:gavcon | frottage/against a wallIt occurred to him that Mr. and Mrs. Reed never really enforced an open-door policy until Connor came along.Gavin was nothing if not good at getting around that rule.





	open-door policy

**Author's Note:**

> there's like a hint to breathplay in here but not enough to tag ya feel me?
> 
> alright!!

    Connor was a very observant kind of person. He noted every detail of Gavin’s bedroom every time he came over - and that was very, very often these days. Sometimes they would study, others they would chance making out with the door mostly closed, just hoping that Gavin’s parents wouldn’t come up to check on them again.

     It occurred to him that Mr. and Mrs. Reed never really enforced an open-door policy until Connor came along.

    Gavin was nothing if not good at getting around that rule.

    Connor had never paid any attention to the wall behind the bedroom door until now. Now, it was in the forefront of his mind. Gavin shoved him up against it, firmly holding him against the wall as a hand clapped over his mouth. Connor could hear music downstairs, a tell that Mr. Reed was cooking dinner. The bedroom door was cracked, a mere four inches wide, letting light from the hallway stream into the dark room.

    They hadn’t even gotten around to flicking the lights on before Gavin was on him, backing him up against the wall. He smothered Connor’s surprised yelp with the palm of his hand. He used the leverage to tilt Connor’s head to the side so he could bite the side of his neck. Connor’s yelp was cut off, and a soft moan took its place as Gavin’s mouth closed around his earlobe and sucked.

    “You gotta be quiet, babe,” Gavin chided around Connor’s earlobe between his teeth. “If we get caught again, I’m seriously going to get my ass handed to me.”

    “That’s hardly my fault,” Connor protested, voice dipping into a whine. He moved his head, pulling away from Gavin. “You’re the one who’s making me make noise.” He gripped the back of Gavin’s collar and pulled him closer to his neck, prodding him on. Gavin took the invitation readily. He pulled the collar of Connor’s hoodie down enough to kiss him where marks were less likely to be seen. Connor groaned quietly, slipping a hand underneath Gavin’s shirt, touching, feeling, yanking him closer.

    Gavin’s hands pulled Connor’s hips from the wall so he could easier grind into his boyfriend, working a thigh between Connor’s. Gavin pressed the taller boy into the wall; Connor thumped against the wall, slumping into Gavin.

    Rolling his hips, Gavin pulled on his collar again, laving his tongue over Connor’s collar bone, occasionally sucking for a while, accentuating the marks with sharp bites. Connor keened, blinking rapidly as he tried to get ahold of himself. He bit at his lower lip in a valiant effort to keep quiet - it was no help, and Gavin wasn’t in a position to kiss him quiet.

    “Gav,” he murmured, pulling at his hair. His voice went breathy and desperate. At first, his hips moved slowly, just a bit to garner some semblance of relief, but once he got it, he couldn’t stop. He rocked against his boyfriend, straightening just a bit so he could get a better angle.

    Gavin pulled his mouth away, but his fingers were still hooked in Conor’s collar; he was sure that it would be stretched out by the time they were done. “Look at you,” he teased. “Humping my leg like a dog. Wow baby, you must be really aching for it.” He kissed Connor, palming his front until Connor groaned into this mouth.

    “I-I need-,” Connor swallowed and held onto Gavin’s hair, leaning his head back against the wall, grinding his hips up. He huffed, screwing his eyes shut as Gavin rubbed up against him, never going to his button or his zipper. Connor whined in frustration, but Gavin just tutted him.

    “Don’t want to let anyone hear,” he warned. He kissed the underside of his jaw. He pushed a hand up underneath Connor’s shirt to pinch at his nipple. “If you’re quiet, I’ll make it up to you later,” Gavin proposed, his voice dripping with honeyed promises. Connor’s eyelashes fluttered as his mind raced with all the possible things _that_ could mean.

    Tuned out that he didn’t even _have_ to imagine it all, because Gavin went right on, a smirk in his voice, pressed against Connor’s flushed skin. “I’ll suck you off like you like,” he promised, “I’ll suck you off and finger you at the same time until you can’t take it anymore.”

    His took his hand out of Connor’s shirt and licked his fingers before replacing them, rolling Connor’s nipple between his fingers.

    Connor wished that he would pull his shirt off and get his mouth on them, but he knew that might be too risky. This was risky enough, Connor knew - he was sure they were one strike away from calling up Connor’s parents and bringing the matter up with them.

    He didn’t think that was very fair. They were a couple of hormonal teenagers, and they should be allowed to act as such.

    ... Even if that meant fucking against a wall in your boyfriend’s bedroom.

    Connor bit his lip, trying his best to keep the noise down to heady gasps. He shuddered, writhing against the wall. He held his breath in a feeble attempt at silence. It was hard, doing it all on his own. He could feel a tingling in the back of his nose and he could feel a pressure building up in his face. His lungs ached, but he didn’t take a breath, no matter how much he needed it. Tears sprang to his eyes as he worked his hips. He was close.

    Exhaling was noisier than he intended, Connor will admit. He gasped messily, screwing his eyes shut. Gavin must have thought that he was being _much_ too loud, because he clapped a hand over Connor’s mouth.

    “Quiet,” he reminded him. He sounded more awed than reprimanding. Like he wanted nothing more than to hear Connor, but just couldn’t risk it.

    Connor worked his tongue between the ring and middle fingers pressed over his mouth. Gavin took the hint and slipped two of his fingers into Connor’s mouth as a makeshift gag. Connor sucked greedily on his boyfriend’s fingers, breathing hard through his nose.

    Gavin other had drifted down. It barely got Connor’s pants unbuttoned before he worked his hand down his waistband. It was an altogether embarrassing amount of time before Connor came, sucking hard on Gavin’s fingers, screwing his eyes shut and dropping his head. It wasn’t the best orgasm Connor ever had. He was more focused on strangling sounds to really enjoy the feeling - but after a moment he was able to relax. His shoulders dropped, and he sagged against the wall, just breathing, letting his body sink into that bubbly feeling.

    He took Gavin’s wrist and pulled his fingers from his mouth. His tongue laved lazily between them. He pressed a small kiss to his palm. Gavin pulled his come-covered hand out of Connor’s pants and held it off to the side until he could find a tissue to wipe Connor’s spunk on. Gavin kissed him, moving his thigh out from under Connor until he was standing solidly on his own feet.

    He needed to borrow a pair of underwear. Maybe a pair of sweats. He sighed and kissed Gavin, slow and sweet. Gentle things, considering the fact that Connor just creamed his pants from frotting against his boyfriend’s thigh. He made a small sound and ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, channeling all his appreciation and love through the kiss.

    “Think your parents will let me stay the night?” he asked, the words getting skewed between their mouths.

    Gavin grinned. “Nothing against asking.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/demitryharder)


End file.
